


今吉的阴谋7

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	今吉的阴谋7

 『7』   
  
继续ABO~这孩子今天生下来？果然 还是进度慢，生不下来了Σ( ° △ °|||) 写了三个小时才写到这里也真是醉 了……   
  
节目名字被我起的也是醉了，我不是 屯里来的！我不是~~o(>_<)o ~~泪 奔ing   
  
这小两口，非抵麻烦腹黑眼睛今吉大叔出马给你们牵红绳吗？！   
  
被删也是醉了，希望不是因为举报，那样真的会很伤心的T^T  
  
ps：脏话出没剧情需要~我是不说脏 话的好宝宝O(∩_∩)O~  
  
 以上   
  
———————— 正文 ————————  
  
“你真要去录那个访谈节目？”青峰看着高兴地都快要蹦起来的黄濑，简直都担心黄濑把自己的孩子给蹦没了，“你可别后悔。”   
  
“怎么可能后悔啊！”黄濑白了青峰一 眼，“我黄濑凉太可不是那种被男人 包^养的人，我要自己养活自己，而且我完全有能力。青峰大辉你别想把 我当成你的充气^娃娃，天天发泄你 的性^欲！”   
  
“真不知道你脑袋里一天天都在想些 什么，黄濑。”青峰很不喜欢黄濑的 用词，什么“充气^娃娃”，“要真的是 充气^娃娃的话，你的胸完全不合 格。”   
  
“那你就找个大^胸女人去吧，青峰大 辉！”黄濑闻言愤怒地朝青峰丢去一 个抱枕，“你要是不愿意送我去的 话，我自己去。别以为没了你，我黄 濑凉太都出不了门活不下去了。”   
  
“行了，黄濑，你现在脾气可真是大 啊。”青峰把抱枕放回沙发上，拉起 黄濑，“赶紧去换衣服，要不然晚了 人家说你耍大牌。”   
  
“你送我去？”黄濑起身看着青峰，问 道。  
  
 “要不呢？让你自己去？不知道的以 为我青峰大辉虐待你黄濑凉太呢。再 说我怎么放心你和孩子……”  
  
 “停……不许提我肚子的事儿，想着就 心烦。”黄濑转身去了卧室，丢下青 峰一人在客厅里。   
  
黄濑还是不能接受怀^孕的事情，男 人的自尊还真是麻烦啊……明明是 Omega，难道不该早就做好这样的 心理准备了吗？！黄濑凉太还真是， 难道是因为做模特做多了，不想被一 个人困住？   
  
青峰私心是不想让黄濑展现在外界面 前的，毕竟黄濑的确是好看的很，而 且喜欢他的人怕是也多的可怕。虽然 自己的人被那么多人喜欢，的确是件 挺自豪的事情，可是偏偏遇上了青峰 这样占有欲超级强的顶级Alpha，真 是“绝配”啊。   
  
黄濑穿好衣服回来的时候，看见青峰 好像在给谁打电话。 “就这么定了，我和黄濑一会儿就 到。”青峰放下手机，看着穿着牛仔 裤和紧身衣服的黄濑，有点来气了。 “黄濑，你就算是这么讨厌我，也不 能对你的孩子下狠手吧。”   
  
“不就是牛仔裤和紧点的衣服嘛！我 还没怪你青峰大辉把我肚子^弄大 了，害的我都穿不下漂亮衣服就只能 这么穿了呢！”黄濑完全不理会青 峰，直径走到门口穿鞋。   
  
“黄濑凉太，”青峰一把将黄濑扯到了 自己面前，“我青峰大辉以后不会再 碰你，但是这个孩子你必须给我好好 生下来！回去把衣服给我换了！我警 告你黄濑凉太，你可以自虐，你要是 敢伤了我的孩子，我青峰大辉绝对不 饶你。”  
  
 “你吼什么！”黄濑用力甩开了青峰的 手，“这是我的身子，我想怎么样就 怎么样！”   
  
“你不换是不是？”青峰突然把黄濑公 主抱起来，走进卧室一把丢在了床 上。二话没说就扒^下了黄濑的牛仔 裤，“你不换我帮你换，黄濑。”   
  
“你变态啊，青峰大辉！”黄濑极力反 抗着青峰，可是还是敌不过青峰，眼 看着自己的上衣也被扒^下来了就觉 得委屈极了。“你把我当成你的玩物 了是吗？我凭什么要听你的！”   
  
“穿上。”青峰丢给黄濑一身宽松的衣 服和裤子，“你要是想录节目就乖乖 听我的话，否则，我不介意和你一直 在家里耗着。反正公司丢下不是一天 两天了，为了你黄濑凉太我青峰大辉 算是豁出去了。”   
  
黄濑是真的闲不住的那种人，能出去 录影黄濑真的很高兴。吃一时的小亏 黄濑算是认了，但是这并不代表黄濑 认输了，并不代表黄濑向青峰低头 了。  
  
 “切，怀了你这种人的种我黄濑凉太 真是疯了！”黄濑话是这么说，可还 是穿上了青峰丢过来的衣服。黄濑毫 不在乎地就当着青峰的面穿，腹部微 微隆起已经能看出来了。 青峰盯着黄濑隆起的小^腹有些出 神。 “看什么看，你要是喜欢等哪天我也 把你青峰大辉的肚子弄大了，你就知 道是什么滋味了。”  
  
黄濑穿好衣服站 在镜子前照了照，竟然还不错？！黄 濑一直觉得青峰虽然很帅穿衣风格却 是那种高冷型的，和自己完全不是同 一风格，所以根本就没想过青峰会给 自己搭配出这么完美的服饰。  
  
 “穿好了就赶紧走，嫌我给你搭的衣 服丑，不想去了就说。”青峰往门口 走，没理黄濑。  
  
 “混蛋青峰大辉！”黄濑骂道，却也跟 着青峰走了。   
  
青峰和黄濑一路上没说一句话。虽然 是乖乖地听着青峰的话跟着青峰走， 可是黄濑心里是既生气又委屈。青峰 完全以他自己的想法就想左右别人的 行为了，真是太大男子主义了吧！  
  
 “我的大明星啊，您可算是到了！”火 神在电视台门口这个徘徊又徘徊的， 就是没看见青峰和黄濑，这看着青峰 那家伙大牌闪亮的法拉利赶紧扑上去 道，“快点进去吧，都快开始拍摄 了！”   
  
“对不起小火神，我现在就去。”黄濑 慌忙地下了车，刚想跑去录播室，就 被青峰拦腰环住了。“你放手，青峰 大辉！”   
  
“我说过的话，你黄濑凉太是听不进 去吧？”青峰的语气也是冷冷的，毕 竟自己孩子的娘那么不爱惜他们共同 的结晶，轮到谁身上都不会高兴吧。 “既然这样的话，我也不跟你讲理 了。”  
  
 “咳咳……”火神看着这小两口吵架，真 是……“你俩想吵架的话回家吵去啊， 我还急着录影呢！你们以为和这么大 牌的电视台合作容易啊？！”   
  
“很难吗？”青峰冷冷地扫了火神一 眼。  
  
 火神汗，“您财大气粗不难，我的小 公司可没那么大实力啊，青峰大爷！ 您还让不让你家宝贝儿去录影啦？不 让的话，我赶紧找人来救场啊！”   
  
“去去！”黄濑赶紧答道，“青峰你放 手，我好好走路就行了。” 青峰闻言放开了揽住黄濑腰的手，黄 濑立马撤离青峰一米外的地方，真是 不想和青峰大辉呆在一起了！  
  
 “诶？”黄濑看着跟着自己走进影棚的 青峰完全疑惑了，青峰跟着自己进来 算是什么意思？难道自己还能在现场 把孩子给打掉了？“你干嘛跟着我 啊，青峰大辉！”  
  
 “一会儿你就知道了。”青峰和黄濑坐 到了录影室的沙发上，导演手势一 落，表示录影开始。  
  
 “大家好，我是主持人小花，欢迎收 看本期的‘小花的男神天下’节目！正 如大家所看的，本期的男神可是夫妻 档哦！是今吉集团现任总裁青峰大辉 和法国顶级名模黄濑凉太！两位先跟 大家打一下招呼吧！”  
  
 “大家好，我是黄濑凉太，很高兴能 和大家见面。”黄濑灿烂的笑容完全 是all kill的节奏。   
  
青峰当然不喜欢黄濑对着别人露出这 么欠^干的笑容，可是也不好发作。   
  
“青峰大辉，黄濑凉太的Alpha。”青 峰好像宣誓主权似的，特意说了一下 黄濑的所有权。   
  
黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，什么“黄濑凉太的Alpha”！  
明明就是在强调自己是 Omega啊！  
  
青峰大辉太恶劣了！曾 经有喜欢上他的错觉真的是疯了吧！ 而且，为什么这个节目也要请青峰大 辉啊！   
  
“大家一定很疑惑为什么小花这次请 了两个男神来，那是因为我们今天主 要就是唠唠青峰君和黄濑君的私生活 哦！看着这两个男神甜甜蜜蜜的，真 是羡慕嫉妒恨啊！”  
  
 黄濑这下算是明白了，原来青峰是给 节目组打电话要把他自己也录进去 吗？！ 黄濑偷偷瞥了一眼青峰，以示自己的 不悦。 青峰当然察觉到了。青峰可是一直在 关注着黄濑的一举一动的，也真是够 了！自己怎么会突然这么在乎黄濑 啊？难道真的是因为孩子吗？  
  
 “下面我们就开始问问题喽！”小花朝 着青峰和黄濑笑的好奸诈……“先来一 个简单的问题当下酒菜好啦，两位第 一次接吻是在什么时候呢？”   
“我和黄濑接过太多次吻了，还真记 不住第一次是什么时候了。”青峰随 意道，完全改了刚刚冷淡的口气，真 是会逢场作戏！  
  
 “都记不住第一次接吻的日子，你真 的爱我吗？”黄濑故意找茬，刚刚的 仇现在报了也不迟。  
  
 青峰闻言一笑，凑近黄濑吻上了黄濑 的唇，贴了好一会儿才意犹未尽地离 开黄濑。而因为刚刚的亲近青峰的手 自然而然的环上了黄濑的腰身，肩膀 也贴着黄濑肩膀坐着了。 黄濑想瞪青峰，可是这么多镜头下黄 濑自然不能做出这样不和的事情。  
  
黄 濑当然知道，果然和青峰在这里闹掰 了，对自己对青峰是都没有好处的。   
  
“青峰君这样秀恩爱真的好吗？”小花 看的眼睛都直了！“青峰君太霸气太 帅气了有没有！好羡慕黄濑君有这么 霸道的Alpha宠爱呢！”   
  
黄濑完全愤怒了，可是还是忍住了。 曾经还没在法国出名之前，自己被那 么多媒体黑说自己是靠身体才上位 的，黄濑也忍了。毕竟自己没做过自 己知道就够了，别人的非议也改变不 了这个事实。  
  
 “下一个问题有点尖锐喽！”小花 道，“法国媒体曾经报道过说黄濑君 是靠身体^上位的，那么这件事情是 真的吗？”   
  
“黄濑是不是处^子^之^身我最有话语权吧。”青峰严肃道，“我看这些不 怀好意的人怕是窥伺我的人所以吃不 到葡萄就想毁了黄濑吧。不过大家有 眼睛都能看到，黄濑是有真正实力的 模特也很努力。”  
  
 “黄濑君对这件事情有什么想说的 吗？”   
  
“如果我真的被人玷污过，像青峰这 样洁癖的处女座会要我才真的是奇迹 吧。”黄濑吐了吐舌头，开玩笑道。   
  
“哈哈，青峰君是处女座禁忌的话只 有黄濑君才敢说啊！真是羡慕黄濑君 这么受青峰君的溺爱呢！下一个问 题，两位的宝宝是经历了几次发^情 的结晶啊？”   
  
“一次。”黄濑找回了主动权，在录影 室里都让青峰占上风自己还不抵气 死？！  
  
 “真的假的？！”小花简直惊呆 了！“小花这么惊讶是因为我本身也 是Omega啦，小花的宝宝可是第十 次的时候才有的~青峰君竟然这么威 猛吗？！话说，黄濑君第一次就让青 峰君为所欲为的进入自己的生^殖^道 啊！”   
  
黄濑简直要钻地缝了！这个女主持人 这么开放吗？！那样的词说的都这么 轻巧真的好吗？！   
  
“也没有啦！就是小青峰自己钻进去 的，我根本就阻止不了啊！”黄濑一 着急，连口癖都出来了。   
  
“‘小青峰’？黄濑君对青峰君的爱称好 可爱啊！话说好像只有非常爱对方的 Omega才会第一次就完全敞开的接 受自己的Alpha啊！原来青峰君和黄 濑君真的是真爱啊！真是让人羡慕的 一对啊！”  
  
 ……黄濑完全无语……哪里看出我喜欢 这个臭黑皮了？！那都是意外好不 好！怎么可能都没认识一个人几天就 喜欢他喜欢到想让他进^入自己身体 那么深的地方啊！当时问绿间，绿间 说是潜意识里的喜欢只是自己还没感 觉到，可是现在黄濑对青峰就只有深 深深深的讨厌啊！  
  
 “那么黄濑君现在微微鼓起的肚子里 是可爱的小宝宝喽？”   
  
“是啊。”青峰父爱爆发似的轻轻摸了 摸黄濑的腹^部，“快要做爸爸的感觉 真的是很幸福。有黄濑这样的爱人， 我的人生也算是无憾了。”   
  
黄濑想拿开青峰的手，谁知道刚一碰 到青峰的手，就被青峰反握住一起抚 摸自己的腹^部，那画面还真是温 馨……   
  
“那青峰君和黄濑君给小宝宝起名字 了吗？”   
  
“黄濑……”黄濑还没说完，青峰的声音 就盖过了黄濑的，“青峰凉太。取我 的姓和黄濑的名。”   
  
“青峰君的占有欲真的好强哦！感觉 做青峰太太还真是时刻都能感受到自 己被青峰君这样的帅气多金的男人宠 爱的滋味啊！”   
  
录影进行了两个多小时，问题是越来 越隐私。最后竟然连问黄濑最喜欢青 峰用什么体^位来上他比较喜欢。 真是太不愉快了！好像这访谈完全是 围绕着青峰所想要的来进行的。  
  
  
“喂，黄濑，你走那么快不怕……”   
  
“你丫的青峰大辉！”黄濑一拳砸在了 青峰胸膛上，“你是不是觉得我黄濑 凉太很好欺负啊！”   
  
“我要是看你黄濑凉太好欺负，我 T^M^D早就把你^操^翻了，黄濑凉 太！”青峰本来脾气就不是很好，可 看在黄濑为自己做了那么大牺牲的份 上，对黄濑也总是顺着毛来。可是黄濑对待自己和他们的孩子的态度青峰 实在是忍不了了！  
  
“我青峰大辉可是 今吉集团的总裁，我想要谁还不是一 伸手的事儿？”  
  
 “那你就去跟别人上^床吧！”黄濑气得踢了青峰一脚就转身要走。 谁知道，身子被青峰用力往后一拽就 依靠在青峰的法拉利上被青峰堵上了 嘴。  
  
 “唔……”黄濑完全不想被青峰触碰了， 根本不喜欢的人怀了他的种真是 T^M^D不爽。黄濑用力推着青峰压得 狠狠地身子，可是青峰的舌头完全不 考虑自己的感受就在自己口中胡乱地 索取。黄濑的身子很快就软了下来， 只能死死地扯着青峰的衣服才不至于 滑下去。“青峰大辉你T^M真是贱！”   
  
“我青峰大辉就贱了，黄濑，我青峰 大辉就T^M贱了！”青峰拉开后车门 把黄濑狠狠地推在车座上，从车里把 车门锁上，把车内里的自动黑窗帘拉 了下来。“既然都被你冠上这样的名 头了，我青峰大辉不做点对得起这名 号的事真是枉费了你的苦心了，黄 濑！”  
  
 青峰附身下去扯开了黄濑的衣服，裤 子也轻而易举地脱了下来。  
  
 “青峰大辉你给我住手！”  
  
黄濑被青峰 吓到了，“我才怀^孕两天，你不 能……唔……”   
  
青峰完全丧失理智了，卷住黄濑可恶 的舌头就用力搅动。双手也捏住黄濑 软^嫩的乳^头用力揉搓。Alpha强大 的信息素在黄濑周身萦绕着完全是致 命的诱^惑！  
  
 “啊~哈~青峰大辉你住手~”黄濑被青 峰咬住了^乳^头，而%性%器%早就被 青峰狠狠地揉%搓%着硬了起来。 青峰疯狂地吸着黄濑的乳%头，好像 饥渴待哺育的婴儿把黄濑那里吸得红 肿极了。狠狠刮着黄濑乳^头的手沿 着黄濑的侧腰滑到了黄濑的大^腿^内 ^侧，像揉%搓女人%乳%房一般用力 揉着黄濑软%嫩%敏%感的大%腿。  
  
 “小青峰~住手啊~”黄濑完全软了身 子，只能无助地说着反抗的话，可惜 出口就已经成了诱^人的呻%吟声 了。   
  
“叫的这么骚还叫我住手？黄濑凉 太，你太违心了吧！”青峰掰开了黄 濑的手感好的要疯掉的臀%瓣，手指 狠狠地插%进了黄濑的小%穴里用力 搅动。青峰的动作看似无规律实则哪 一下都没错过黄濑内%里的凸%起。  
  
 因为袭来的快感太刺激了，黄濑不由 自主地夹^紧了青峰的手指。   
  
“青峰大辉~你出去~”黄濑不知是因 为是羞%耻还是因为太爽了，眼角溢 出了泪水。  
  
 “明明夹%得这么紧，黄濑，你想要 我吧。”青峰又插%进了一根手指，狠 狠地抽%插着黄濑的后%穴。“明明前 面都翘%得这么高，你的自尊就那么 重要吗，黄濑？”   
  
“不许~哈~你住手~不许插%了~”黄 濑断断续续地呻%吟声完全激起了青 峰的欲%望，青峰下狠心一下子又 插%进了两个手指，抽%插的幅度和 青峰的性%器完全没有两样了！  
  
 “啊！”   
  
突然的粗%大和快速地抽%动让黄濑 无助地泄了出来。   
  
青峰俯下身去贴着黄濑别过头去的耳 朵，“这么快就%射%了，一会儿我的 东西进%去了，你会不会疯掉啊，黄 濑？”   
  
“你闭嘴！”黄濑软着身子狠骂 道，“你要是继续做下去，你的儿子 死了……啊！”   
  
青峰听到这话便疯了，把自己的α性 α器狠狠地插α入黄濑的体内，青峰 抽α插的频率快的要把黄濑插α穿了 似的。   
  
“疼～好疼～”黄濑眼角不断溢出眼 泪，可是青峰完全没有在乎黄濑的感 受。再一次进α入黄濑的体α内青峰 简直无法自拔地想要狠狠α戳α黄濑 的α内α里。   
  
太爽了！青峰不断壮大的性α器把青 峰真实的感受全部告诉了黄濑，可是 黄濑能感觉到的痛楚大过了快α感。 黄濑只想青峰赶紧α射α在自己身体 里然后饶了自己，眼睛越来越沉的黄 濑闭上了眼睛。   
  
在黄濑里冲撞的感觉太美妙了！青峰 享受着黄濑的紧α致和吸住自己α性α 器的那软α嫩的肠α壁。用力送了进 去，青峰α插α到黄濑身体里很深的 地方全部α射α了出来。  
  
 可是青峰把α性α器α抽α出来的时候 完全呆了，一股红血从黄濑的菊α花 里流了出来，青峰这才发现黄濑已经 晕过去了！   
  
“黄濑！黄濑！”青峰晃了晃黄濑的身 子，可是没有反应。 青峰吓得赶紧开车去了绿间的医院。  
  
  
“你真行啊，青峰大辉！”绿间走出手 术室，朝青峰走过来劈头就骂，“对 着怀α孕α的黄濑玩α车α震你真是男 人啊！你这么不爱惜黄濑为什么还要 α上α他？你是人渣吗！”   
  
青峰没有回话。绿间说的这些自己都 在黄濑做手术的时候骂了自己千百遍 了！ “黄濑，他……没事吧？”青峰抬起眼来 看着绿间，眼睛微微有点竟然是哭过 的样子！  
  
 “你要是真的关心他的话，就不会对 他做出这么过分的事情了！”绿间还 是忍不住骂了青峰，“黄濑和孩子都 保住了，青峰大辉你还真是命好 啊！”  
  
 “真的？”青峰握住绿间的手都是抖着 的，“黄濑……黄濑他真的没事？”   
  
“出了些血，不过幸亏送来的及时， 没有大碍了。不过，青峰，你要是真 的不喜欢黄濑的话，就去找别的 Omega吧，别这么折磨黄濑啊！”  
  
 “我错了，绿间，我真的错了。”青峰 无力地靠在墙上，青峰感觉自己都快 被抽干了。“他没事真的是太好了。”  
  
 “啪！”  
  
不知什么时候笠松幸男出现在 了青峰面前，当然身边少不了今吉翔 一。笠松幸男一巴掌狠狠地打到了青 峰的脸上。 “你想让我的凉太死吗，青峰大 辉？”笠松幸男眼睛都是湿的，明显 是哭的稀里哗啦的。  
  
 “对不起，笠松叔叔。”青峰低头向笠 松认错。   
  
“黄濑没事就好了，笠松你先回去休 息吧，我和青峰在这里看着。”今吉 扶着笠松道。  
  
 “我要陪着凉太不会再离开他让他受伤了。”笠松走进了黄濑的病房。  
  
 “大辉，原因。”今吉看笠松离开了，才开口问青峰道，“为什么要这么做？”   
  
“爸，我大概是疯了。黄濑不喜欢 我，他不喜欢我和他的孩子。”青峰 声音低沉道，“想要拥有一个人为什 么这么难，我只是想要他而已啊。”   
“大辉，爱一个人是需要等待的。”今 吉道，“等黄濑醒过来了，跟他分居 吧。”  
  
 “爸……”青峰无助地看着今吉。  
  
“孩子归黄濑，你要给他和孩子一点 时间。”今吉摸了摸青峰的头，“爸爸 会帮你的。”   
  
“我知道了。”  
  
“凉太你醒了！”笠松抱住了自己儿 子，喜极而泣。  
  
 “小笠松干嘛哭啊！好像我死里逃生了似的。话说小笠松只有在我生病的时候才会出现吗？”黄濑也紧紧抱住 了笠松，久违的安全感袭来。   
  
“黄濑……”青峰站在走廊窗外一整夜没合眼，看着那个熟睡的黄毛心都快裂了。看黄濑一醒来就立刻冲了进去。  
  
 “青峰大辉你不要过来！”黄濑看见青 峰浑身发抖，吓得缩进了笠松的怀 里。  
  
 “黄濑你别害怕！”青峰止住了前进的 脚步，“我不会再伤害你了。我以后 不会再来见你了，你自己好好地养好 身体。还有，对不起，黄濑，对不 起。”说罢，青峰留恋地望着黄濑， 好不容易才狠下心来离开了。  
  
 看着青峰离开，黄濑只觉得自己心里 空落落的，而眼泪竟然不由自主地流 了下来！   
  
“凉太，你别哭啊……”笠松赶紧拿纸巾 帮黄濑擦干了眼泪，“你还是喜欢青 峰那小子的？”  
  
 “没有！”黄濑大吼道，“我才不会喜 欢那种混蛋呢！”   
  
“咚咚咚”   
  
“小黄，你没事吧？”桃井五月看着哭 啼的黄濑吓了一跳，赶快走过去安 慰。“小黄以后我和笠松叔叔照顾 你，你就在这里好好呆着，等把孩子 生下来了就出去。”   
  
“对，凉太，像五月说的，乖乖呆在 这里把孩子平平安安地生下来。”   
  
可是肚子里是青峰那混蛋的孩子啊！  
  
 “毕竟也是你最亲近的亲人啊，黄 濑。”今吉不知道什么时候也进来 了。  
  
 黄濑一愣，的确。自己是被笠松收养 的孤儿，若是说血缘关系的亲人的 话，这个孩子是和自己最亲的人了！   
  
“我会把他生下来的。”黄濑道，“但 我不会让青峰夺走这个孩子的，等他 生下来以后，我就要取消和青峰的订 婚约定。今吉叔叔对不起，这剩下几 个月就麻烦您想个两全其美的法子既 不伤害我和青峰的名声又能让我们再 无瓜葛了。”  
  
 “这……”今吉想了想，“好，我尽量。”


End file.
